


His.

by Ugh_wa_whatever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugh_wa_whatever/pseuds/Ugh_wa_whatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko finally meets his mate, who just happens to be the new sky boy prisoner. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>au where Murphy doesn't get tortured by the grounders because he deserves happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	His.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written ever so constructive criticism is welcome but please be gentle.

Nyko looks up from where he’s chopping some leaves into powder as a commotion arises at the front gates. He watches silently as two members of the hunting party sent out that morning drag what must be a sky boy into the camp. The boy is tall but thin and gangly, and his pale skin shines through the dirt that’s gathered on him. Even from far away Nyko can tell he’s probably an Omega and he’s obviously terrified. He’s crying and he keeps straining at the ropes binding his hands and neck. 

He’s trying to put on a good front but Nyko sees right through it. Some of his people sneer as he passes and one general (whom Nyko has always loathed) even spits at him. Nyko bristles at that, omegas in the village are treasures and just because this boy is from the sky doesn’t mean he should be treated any less. He’s still an omega. His hands tighten on the knife, he should cut off the guards’ hands, he thinks savagely. That’ll teach them to disrespect an omega. 

Just as the group is reaching him the omega stumbles, trips over his own feet (he must be exhausted Nyko thinks) and falls. He lands on the ground heavily right at Nyko’s feet. Everyone watches for a second as they expect he sky boy to scramble back up but he doesn’t, he just lies there motionless on the ground. Nyko sets his work down and leans forward to help the poor boy to his feet, when suddenly he catches his scent. The boy smells like the air before a storm, and grass after it rains. There’s an underlying hint of metal as well, and the whole thing screams mate. Nyko reels back sharply because this boy, this sky boy smells like his mate, he is his mate. 

One of the guards barks at the boy to get up and pulls harshly at the rope around his neck when he doesn’t. The boy’s beautiful scent is instantly obliterated by the acidic stench of fear and pain. It makes Nyko sick to his stomach. The other guard grabs a handful of his omega’s hair and forcefully drags him to his feet, which makes the sky boy whimper in pain. 

Nyko sees red. He roars in fury and leaps at the guards. They aren’t expecting it, which makes it easier. Nyko knocks out the one holding the ropes with a blow to the head and lunges at the other one. The other guard dodges backwards and normally Nyko would pursue his target but his omega groan pitifully from where he’s lying on the ground again and he is Nyko’s priority now. Nyko crouches low over the boy shielding him from further harm with his body. He growls threateningly at the rest of the spectators who flinch back. Nyko is not a general but he is big even compared to other Alpha’s and being a healer he knows how to cause pain. Nobody wants to challenge him yet still they can’t tear their eyes away from the spectacle he’s making. 

They don’t understand yet because at this point Nyko is almost past the point of speaking but once he explains hopefully they’ll forgive his actions. Still he wants all the eyes that have settled on him and his mate gone, from the way they treated the boy moments before they can’t be trusted. He crouches lower over the sky boy and roars fiercely. It’s enough to make the rest of the crowd scatter and after a minute Nyko cautiously lifts himself off the boy and scopes him up in his arms. It’s only then that he realizes how lithe the boy is in comparison to himself and that he’s now unconscious. He takes a deep breath and drinks the boy’s scent in again. It’s enough to clear his mind of rage and allows him to think clearly. 

Nyko gently carries the sky boy to his hut where he carefully lays him down on the bed. He slowly unlaces the boy’s boots and then he moves to a storage trunk in the corner of the room and lifts from it the nicest of the furs he owns. He gently wraps the boy up in them before brushing a few fingers against his cheek gently. The poor boy is clearly worse for wear and needs medical attention and food. Still he doesn’t want to leave the boy, he can’t trust the others not to harm him yet and what if he awakens whilst Nyko is gone? From how frightened he was earlier Nyko knows that the reaction wouldn’t be good, the boy would probably panic and flee and he can’t let that happen. At least not yet, he doesn’t know whether living in the sky has ruined the sky people’s senses or not. There are rumors that they can’t even smell dynamics like the grounders can. Nyko’s not sure he believes that but he has to make sure the boy knows that they’re mates. Then once he has all the information the boy can decide what he wants to do. 

Nyko’s heart clenches at that. He knows that they boy will probably want to return to his people but Nyko cannot go with him. His own people need him. The thought of them parting makes his heart ache. Nyko glances over at the box from which he took the furs again. Every alpha in the tribe has one similar to it but Nyko takes pride in the fact that his box is one of the nicest. It is filled with treasures: furs, nice weaponry, spices, clothing, fabrics, sometimes even decorative jewelry, for the alpha to present to the omega when they find each other. It’s a courting gift and the better it is the more likely the omega is to accept the alpha. Nyko’s been collecting for many years now, ever since he presented as an alpha. Being a healer allows him a good position for trading and people often thank him for healing their loved ones with gifts. There are many nice and valuable gifts in his box but now for the first time he feels unsure and inadequate. His mate is a sky person and while Nyko doesn’t exactly know what that’s like he knows their society is much more advanced than his own tribe. The gifts he has probably seem pathetic compared to something another sky person could give him. Despair fills his heart and he stands quickly. He needs to get his mind off this, he needs something to do. Nyko nods decidedly, he’ll send his assistant for food and medical supplies. He’ll take care of his mate’s wounds and prepare the best meal he can for him. That way his omega can see that he will be taken care of if he choses to stay. 

Once his assistant gets back Nyko carefully unravels the cocoon of furs to reveal his mates pale skin. There are mostly only small cuts on his face and arms so he starts there. He notices that the omega’s hair is greasy and matted and decides to wash it once he’s done tending to his wounds. The scratches on his face and arms don’t take very long and afterwards Nyko carefully peals off his mates shirt and pants. After dealing with the few minor scratches on his mates body Nyko wets a cloth in warm water and carefully begins wiping down his omega’s body. The miles and miles of pale, mostly unblemished skin make his throat hitch. His mate is so beautiful, so gorgeous. He is as iridescent as the moon. Nyko frowns slightly when he notices how much the omega’s ribs stick out, he’ll have to remedy that as soon as possible, if his mate will let him of course. He moves onto his mates face, he lovingly wipes away the grime and the dirt to reveal high cheek bones and a prominent nose. Nyko’s breath leaves him as he really gazes upon his mates face for the first time. He is striking, and Nyko is so lucky to have him. 

Nyko calls for another bowl of hot water, which his assistant quickly fetches for him. Nyko goes back to his omega’s box and finds a bar of soap that smells like flowers, and a potion to make hair soft, before returning to the bed. He gently lifts the omega’s top half so that his head is resting in the bowl of water in Nyko’s lap and begins to wash his mates hair. Nyko patiently works away the knots and cleanses the dirt from the hair. When he’s done he dries the omegas hair before working the potion into it, leaving the omega smelling lovely. Nyko’s quick to dispose of the now dirty water, put his mates dirty cloths in a pile to wash and to send his assistant away. He wants to be alone in his mate’s calming presence before the commander comes, and she will come. Nyko wraps up the omega in the furs again and settles down in a chair to wait, for his omega to awake or for the commander to arrive, whichever comes first.


End file.
